The Ice Bucket Challenge
by Abe Lincoln Lover
Summary: Ran nominated Conan for the Ice Bucket Challenge, who then nominated other people for the Ice Bucket Challenge. In the end it's a birthday story though.


**AN: because I finally got nominated**

**also as a side note all the font on my screen is italicized so yeah i don't really know what's up with that**

**if anyone knows how to fix that it would be very much appreciated**

Conan glanced at the camera nervously. "Are you sure it's on?"

"Yup," Haibara replied, bored. "Now let's just get this over with so that I can get back to my life."

"Fine, fine," he gritted out. Then he looked at the camera. "Konichiwa, I am Edogawa Conan and I got nominated for the ice bucket challenge by Haibara Ai. After this, I nominate Hattori Heiji, Mouri Ran, and Kuroba Kaito."

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko ran up behind him, each carrying their own separate bucket of ice water. All the water ended up getting dumped on his head at a rather tortuously slow speed. A slightly feminine screech was heard, but nobody was really sure if that had been Conan or Ayumi due to all the action. Professor Agasa brought a towel over to the kiddy detective and wrapped it around him. Conan looked back at the camera finally and made his closing remark. "Alright, guys, now that I did it you all have twenty four hours. Good luck."

Haibara yawned and ended the video.

.

"Ehh? Conan-kun nominated me for the Ice Bucket Challenge?" Ran asked Sonoko.

Sonoko nodded. "Yup! I saw the video last period. You should have seen the brat - all sopping wet! BWAHAHA FINALLY WHAT HE DESERVES"

Ran sweatdropped. She proceeded to ask Sonoko to help her out with filming it later that day, and thus an extremely normal and ordinary Ice Bucket Challenge video was filmed. Kazuha, Sonoko, and Kogoro were nominated.

Sonoko, of course, immediately donated the necessary amount of money to get out of it.

.

"N-NANI? KUDO NOMINATED ME?" Heiji cried out incredulously.

"RAN-CHAN NOMINATED ME?" Kazuha asked, even more shocked. "BUT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!"

The two looked at each other, both incredibly surprised that both had had outbursts at the same time. Nonetheless, they went outside and filled up buckets. Heiji's mom was in charge of filming, and so she gave them the go-ahead to start speaking.

"I'm Toyama Kazuha -," Kazuha began.

Heiji butt in. "An' I'm Hattori Heiji."

"- an' I was nominated by Mouri Ran for da Ice Bucket Challenge!" Kazuha continued. Heiji glared at her. "And **I **was nominated by Ku- Edogawa Conan! D_at brat..._"

Kazuha looked at him curiously. "I thought you said Kudo-kun nominated you?"

"Wha?" Heiji said. And then he remembered. "Oh yeah - um _aho I never said dat! I said dat kiddo nominated me!_"

Kazuha rolled her eyes and looked back at the camera. "We decided dat since we were nominated at da same time, we would do da Challenge together."

And then they poured the buckets onto each other.

Heiji was knocked unconscious by a block of ice. Kazuha stayed strong, shivering and standing. "Well dat it! Aho!" She kicked Heiji. "Aho!" Heiji's eyes opened. He looked around. "What da -"

Kazuha went back to the camera. "Well now dat dat's over, we nominate..."

.

Kaito stared at his phone, frowning. No, he was not amused. At all. Aoko popped up behind him and scared the living daylights out of him, but then she caught a glimpse of his phone and grinned manically.

"No," Kaito denied her unspoken request.

"YES," she declared.

And so it was.

Kaito was tugged outside, and a bucket of ice water was summoned. Akako, naturally, came along to watch, and even magicked some fish into the bucket, to Aoko's delight. Kaito was then magicked to the ground, so that he could not run away.

Akako crossed her legs and floated in midair as she filmed. Kaito gulped, eyes not being taken away from the bucket. "Uhh I'm Kuroba Kaito and I was nominated by Edogawa Conan (he will pay) for the Ice Bucket Challenge."

Aoko then poured the bucket onto Kaito, who screamed like a little girl. After thirty minutes of calming him down, he then said his final line. "I nominate..."

.

Heiji chimed in with Kazuha with the nomination. "HAKUBA SAGURU!"

.

Kaito grinned for the first time in the video. "_Hakuba Saguru._"

.

Hakuba's phone buzzed. Baaya stared at him curiously. "Aren't you going to answer that, Saguru-kun?"

"Not now, Baaya," he responded gleefully. "I'm driving."

He then reached into his pocket and tossed his phone out the window, where it was then crushed by the 18-wheeler passing by. Baaya gasped. "How come you did that?"

"Oh, it's really quite obvious," Hakuba remarked. "A couple of my friends were nominated for the Ice Bucket Challenge. I know that they nominated me. Now that my phone is gone, I can claim I never saw such a nomination!"

Baaya gave him a quick hug at the traffic light. "That's my smart detective, all grown up! I'm so proud!"

Hakuba just kept grinning.

**AN: Oh and happy birthday Hakuba apparently? I know I'm like a day light but shh happy belated birthday then. Sorry I'm not as _punctual _as you are Hakuba!**

**And shh I didn't know how to write the Osakan accent so I just tried to do a stereotypical I dunno Bronx accent? Brooklyn accent? I have no idea. All I know is that I had this picture in my head of someone talking so I just kept writing what they would say. Um.**


End file.
